


Hai un amico

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcobaleno [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'affetto di Reborn verso Iemitsu e Tsunayoshi Sawada.





	Hai un amico

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto sul testo di: You've Got A Friend di James Taylor.

Hai un amico

 

Reborn si calò il cappello sul viso e balzò, raggiunse con un calcio il collo di Tsuna e lo sentì gridare, fece una capriola in aria e atterrò in piedi accanto a dov’era rovinato il giovinetto.

“BakaTsuna finirai per farti ammazzare se non impari ad essere un po’ più attento” lo rimproverò. Gli lanciò una serie di bombe, Tsuna si fece largo correndo a gattoni tra le esplosioni, urlando. Si alzò un polverone nerastro tutt’intorno. Si nascose dietro una casa e riprese fiato.

“Sei lento” lo riprese Reborn. Tsuna gridò riconoscendo il bambino travestito da lampadina all’interno di un lampione.

Rebon balzò a terra e si disfece del camuffamento.

Tsuna si lasciò cadere seduto su un gradino.

“Non è proprio giornata questa Reborn” si lamentò, passandosi una mano sulla polvere nerastra che aveva sulla guancia.

“Questa è la prima volta che ti vedo realmente abbattuto. Sono quasi tentato di spararti un proiettile dell’ultima volontà, come ai vecchi tempi” propose l’arcobaleno.

“Iiiih. Non è per me che sono abbattuto

“Avrei dovuto immaginarlo. Pensi sempre agli altri, sei troppo altruista” borbottò Reborn.

< Come lo era Settimo, sarai un grande boss come lui… e credo di volerti ugualmente bene, ormai > pensò.

“Lo sai che questo vale anche per te. Se mai avessi bisogno di aiuto anche solo ti sentissi giù, potresti venirmelo a dire” disse Tsuna.

“Ho già tuo padre a cui posso dire i miei problemi. Tu sei solo un bambino” ribatté Reborn. Gli saltò sulla spalla e si accomodò.

“Eeeeh? Lo so che è tuo amico, ma non penso che possa aiutarti davvero. Non fa altro che dormire e ubriacarsi” borbottò Tsuna.

“Lo so che tuo padre sembra la persona peggiore del mondo, ma alle volte è bello sapere che hai un vero amico. Ho conosciuto persone fredde ed aride, che amano solo ferire gli altri.

Alle volte penso di essere uno di quelli che si divertono solo a distruggere le anime degli altri” sussurrò Reborn.

Tsuna allungò una mano verso di lui, l’Arcobaleno saltò e si accomodò sul sedile accanto a lui.

“Io, invece, penso che tu ti giudichi troppo male. Ogni volta che ho avuto bisogno, sei venuto. Mi sei stato accanto in ogni stagione. Invece mio padre mi ha abbandonato per due anni e si è fatto rivedere solo per dirmi che devo fare il mafioso.

Io non voglio diventare Decimo” gemette Sawada.

“Tuo padre lo fa per il tuo bene. In questo mondo esistono solo due tipi di persone: chi comanda e chi prende ordini. Non c’è niente di peggio che essere schiavi, almeno in questo modo puoi proteggere te stesso e i tuoi amici.

Iemitsu lo ha capito e non c’è mai proprio perché cerca di tenere la sua famiglia al sicuro. Si prende le responsabilità anche degli altri” rispose Reborn.

< Sì, dovunque tu sia, tu urla il mio nome e io vedrò a rivederti ancora.

Sei un cielo bellissimo, in cui persino le nuvole possono vagare libere. Non voglio che il vento del nord inizi a soffiare e ti renda scuro, cupo. Non permetterò alla tristezza Vongola di corromperti > pensò.

“Sarà, ma penso che ci sia sempre un’altra scelta. A costo di bussare di porta in porta, di riunire l’intera Mafia, troverò un’altra via, che sia mia.

Così salverò sia te, che mio padre, proteggerò i miei amici e non farò ciò che odio” ribatté.  
Reborn si alzò in piedi, scese dal gradino e lo abbracciò.  
“Allora sarò al tuo fianco in questo, perché sono davvero tuo amico” giurò.  



End file.
